The present invention relates to a dispenser cartridge and a dispenser arrangement into which such dispenser cartridges can be inserted.
From the state of the art various methods and devices are known to introduce different substances, for example flavoring agents or dyes, into beverages or to flavor beverages, color beverages or to mix beverages with various substances. A very simple method is to mix the substance directly into the base liquid, which however, creates an irreversible state and the amount of the introduced substance, once fixed, cannot be changed. Another system is known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,361, in which a flavoring agent is contained in a type of straw and the flavor is given off to a liquid when the liquid is drawn through the straw. Further systems are for example known from EP 1 059 852, in which hollow cylindrical matrix bodies and substances integrated in the matrix bodies are for example inserted into a bottle attachment so that the liquid is forced to flow past the bottle attachment and takes up the flavors. Although in these systems the original liquid is not flavored, the entire amount of liquid which flows from the source to the user is necessarily always mixed with the substance and there is no possibility to vary or avoid this circumstance.
Also known from the state-of-the-art are cartridges for insertion into such devices, in which the substance or the flavor agent is contained. During operation the cartridge is opened once and irreversibly and then discharges the entire amount of the substance into the liquid. This is disadvantageous because in this way the cartridge can only be used once and also the degree to which the substance is added cannot be adjusted.